Das Gewicht der Worte
by crying-tear
Summary: Justin ist wütend. Und es macht ihn noch wütender, dass Luther nicht zu verstehen scheint, wieso.


Titel: Das Gewicht der Worte  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Nichts an „Luther" ist mein Gedankengut.  
Erklärung/Spoiler: Spielt zeitlich nach 2.04.

* * *

John Luther kannte seinen Partner in der Zwischenzeit so gut, dass er wusste, wann dieser sauer war. Und bereits in der Sekunde, als er aus dem Lastwagen gestiegen war und Justin Ripley in die Augen sah, wusste er, wie wütend dieser _wirklich_ war. Es passierte selten, dass Justin wütend wurde, aber nun war er es und er gab sich nicht einmal merklich Mühe, das zu verbergen. Justin hatte nicht darum gebeten und Luther hätte es angesichts Justins Verfassung im Grunde am liebsten abgelehnt aber Schenk hatte erst Justin dazu verdonnert Luther zurück aufs Revier zu fahren und Luther dann eingebläut, dass sie sofort den Bericht aufsetzen sollten. „Zusammen", wie er aufs ausdrückliche betonte. Justin schwieg die ganze Fahrt auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro beharrlich. Nur als sie an einer roten Ampel hielten und er den Kopf drehte, um Luther anschauen zu können, hatte dieser das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch als die Ampel auf grün sprang und Justin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße lenkte, war der Moment auch schon verstrichen. Luther hatte die Stille mit Justin immer genossen. Sie zeugte von Vertrautheit, davon, dass man sich kannte und verstand. Doch diese Stille jetzt, diese Stille war etwas anderes. Sie vergiftete die Luft in dem kleinen Auto und Luther war mehr als froh, dass die Fahrt nicht lang war. Als sie endlich das Büro betraten, marschierte Justin zielstrebig zu seinem Schreibtisch, um die Unterlagen für den Bericht zu holen. Luther hob nur die Hand und bat ihn so, ihm zu folgen. Wenige Sekunden später fanden sie sich im Umkleideraum wieder, wo Luther aus seinem Spind eine Garnitur frischer Sachen zog, um sich umzuziehen. Er zog seine Jacke aus, hielt aber dann inne, drehte sich zu Justin um und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Was ist los mit dir?"  
Die Frage schien Justin noch wütender zu machen. Er antwortete nicht, sondern funkelte ihn nur mit zornigen Augen an. Luther versuchte einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen, doch Justin stieß ihn energisch von sich, mit mehr Kraft, als Luther ihm zugetraut hatte.  
„Fass mich bloß nicht an", fauchte er und ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Tür fallen. Wenige Sekunden später versuchte jemand die Tür zu öffnen, rammte sie Justin bei dem Versuch versehentlich in den Rücken, was diesen dazu brachte, die Tür energisch zu öffnen und ein entnervtes „Wir arbeiten hier" aus dem Raum zu brüllen.  
„Justin", versuchte Luther es erneut und machte wieder einen Schritt auf seinen wütenden Partner zu, „rede mit mir!"  
„Wieso sollte ich mit dir reden? Ist ja auch nicht gerade deine Spezialität, oder?"  
„Ich sehe du bist wütend, ich verstehe aber nicht warum."  
Justin stieß merklich hörbar Luft durch die Nase aus: „Natürlich weißt du es nicht. Natürlich nicht." Er betrachtete die Zettel in seine Hand, sah dann zu Luther, der immer noch regungslos dastand und Justin musterte, und schmiss ihm schließlich mit einer schnellen Handbewegung die Zettel vor die Füße.  
„Weißt du was, räum deinen Scheiß alleine auf." Und noch bevor Luther irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, war er aus dem Raum gestürmt. Als er wenige Minuten später, jetzt endlich in frischer Kleidung, zurück ins Büro trat, war Justin bereits nach Hause gegangen.

Justin hatte sich gerade einen Scotch eingeschüttet, als es an seiner Wohnungstür klingelte. Er wusste, dass er es war und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, es einfach zu ignorieren, doch kaum hatte er auch nur darüber nachgedacht, klingelte es erneut. Justin seufzte, stellte sein Glas wieder auf die Ablage und öffnete die Tür.  
„Du hast einen Schlüssel, also was soll das Geklingel", fragte er scharf und öffnete die Tür ein Stückchen weiter, um Luther eintreten zu lassen.  
„Ich wusste nicht, ob es so angemessen gewesen wäre, ihn jetzt zu benutzen."  
Justin schloss die Tür, nachdem Luther eingetreten war. Dieser war dem Licht folgend in Justins Küche gegangen, sah den Scotch und griff wie selbstverständlich ins Regal, um sich ebenfalls ein Glas zu holen.  
„_Jetzt_ fragst du dich plötzlich, was angemessen ist? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." Justin drängte sich neben ihn, nahm sein Glas, welches noch immer unberührt auf der Ablage stand, wieder zur Hand, und ging sofort wieder ein paar Meter zurück, um mehr als deutlich zu machen, dass er noch immer stocksauer war.  
„Würdest du mir bitte sagen, was mit dir los ist?"  
In Justin kochte es. Weil Luther augenscheinlich keine Ahnung hatte, warum er so verdammt wütend war.  
„Du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch, John Luther."  
Luther sah nicht aus, als ob er dem etwas entgegensetzen wollte, so wie er da vor Justin stand: an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt und lässig an seinem Scotch nippend. Sein ganzes Verhalten machte Justin mehr und mehr rasend.  
„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du heute hättest sterben können?", fragte er eindringlich.  
„Es geht mir gut, Justin."  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt."  
„Was ist dann der Punkt?"  
„Hast du, als du die Entscheidung getroffen hast dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, einen Moment an jemand anderen gedacht, als an dich? Und sage jetzt nicht all die Unschuldigen. Das meine ich nicht, und das weißt du ganz genau." Schweigen. „Das dachte ich mir."  
Justin ging zu seinem Tisch, zog den Stuhl heran und setzte sich. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Gas und sah Luther, nun mehr mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung, an.  
„Ich weiß, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, haben nie klargemacht, was das hier eigentlich ist, aber… An dem Tag, als wir Cameron festgenommen haben, an diesem Abend, da hast du zu mir gesagt, dass du mich nie wieder alleine lässt. Dass du von nun an für mich da wärst. Was sind diese Worte wert, frage ich dich? Was wären sie noch wert, wenn dir heute etwas passiert wäre? Deine Worte wären bedeutungslos, wenn du gestorben wärst."  
An den kleinen Regungen in Luthers Gesicht, erkannte er, dass Luther die Tragweite seiner Worte, damals, wie heute, nicht vollständig verstanden hatte. Er hatte sie in einem Moment gesagt, in dem Justin so verletzlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben gewesen war. Er hatte sie gesagt, um ihm zu helfen. Um ihn zurückzuholen ins Leben. Um den Albtraum der Entführung zu verjagen.  
„Ich bin aber nicht tot, Justin."  
„Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dir zu vertrauen und mich dann so im Regen stehen lassen. Du hast mir nicht mal gesagt, was du vorhast. Und ich dachte, dass ich dir wenigstens das Wert bin."  
„Ich musste irgendetwas tun. Ich hatte keine Zeit für große Pläne."  
„Du weißt genau, wie es mir kurz nach der Sache mit Cameron ging, wie es mir heute noch damit geht und doch hat es dich nicht abgehalten nur an dich zu denken. Du kannst mir nicht alles von dir geben und es dann so riskieren. Ich habe schon zuviel verloren, John, ich ertrage es nicht, dich auch noch zu verlieren."  
Luther setze sich Justin gegenüber an den Tisch und streckte seine Hand aus, um Justins zu umschließen.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und drückte seine Hand.  
„Sag das nicht nur, weil ich es hören will."  
„Tu ich nicht."  
„Meinst du das immer noch ernst? Das alles hier?"  
Luther nickte und drückte, wie zur Bestätigung Justins Hand fester: „Ich bin da für dich, Justin. Immer."  
„Dann versprich mir bitte, dass du nie wieder so etwas Bescheuertes wie heute tust?"  
„Ich werde es versuchen."  
Justin lächelte matt: „Das ist wohl das beste, was ich kriegen kann, hm?"  
Luther stand auf, kniete sich neben Justin, und ergriff wieder seine Hand.  
„Du verlierst mich nicht, OK? Das war nicht nur so gesagt, ich hab es nur bis heute nicht vollständig verstanden. Das hier, _du_, das ist es, was wichtig ist und ich verspreche dir, in Zukunft mehr daran zu denken." Er beugte sich vor, um Justin zu küssen und flüsterte dann leise, aber immer noch laut genug, dass Justin es hören konnte: „Ich bin hier."


End file.
